


Just Keep Scrubbing, You’ll Get the Blood Out Eventually

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aftermath of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: ”Get the hell outta here kid, this isn’t gonna look good on you”, someone says.The lady on the ground keeps staring empty, high after him where Peter swings away.





	Just Keep Scrubbing, You’ll Get the Blood Out Eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



> We met in the internet. I looked the sentence _Just keep scrubbing, you'll get the blood out eventually_ deep in the eye and got the dangerous urge to write.
> 
> Just a fair reminder that English isn't my first language. Pardon all the possible mistakes.

Peter doesn’t mean it but it happens anyways. He hits the woman too hard, too carelessly. She’s dead way before the gun she’s been holding hits the pavement.

Everybody sees it. Everybody sees Spider-man did it.

”Holy shit”, Peter sees his own hands shaking, ”Holy fucking shit. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, she’s dead, fucking Christ, she’s dead -”

”Get the hell outta here kid, this isn’t gonna look good on you”, someone says.

The lady on the ground keeps staring empty, high after him where Peter swings away. He doesn’t know where he goes. He can’t go home, not like this. He can’t go home when there’s real blood in his hands. So, he goes somewhere, anywhere. He finds a sink. 

But he’ll never get the blood out. He’ll never get the dead woman’s stare off his skin. He’ll never – he’s sobbing – he’ll never, he didn’t mean to – he’s both screaming and sobbing – why won’t it go away?

Gentle hands take his own. Red, like blood. Red gloves. 

”Shhhhh baby”, a voice says. ”I’ll take care of this. Scream all you like to, baby Spider.”

And Deadpool takes off his gloves while Peter screams and struggles. Deadpool closes his hands around Peter’s. He has a hold of him, and nothing Peter does helps Peter get away.

”Scream it all out”, Deadpool says with a tone so soothing Peter should wonder about it. ”Shh babe I’m here”, DP tells when Peter screams. ”You didn’t mean it, I know, you are too good”, and Peter sobs something unintelligible. ”I would tell everyone it was me but they saw you”, it would be a joke but it sounds like a plea, ”Maybe they’ll believe it was me. After all, they do get me mixed up with you.”

Peter screams until he’s shaking all over with exhaustion, sobs until his eyes are too full of tears to see, repeats things that don’t matter. Nothing matters but the facts. 

And the facts, as the news state them, are that Spider-man killed a pregnant woman which makes Spider-man a dangerous outlaw. Simple as that.

Of course the woman was with a child, too. Technically that means he’s killed two people.

Peter wakes up every night, struggling to breath. Aunt May thinks it’s a bad break up. A break up, Peter laughs. It’s an ugly sound. He hasn’t laughed very often lately.

Peter wakes up every night. He seeks out Deadpool, for some unknown reason. They sit on rooftops watching the sun rise and judging the changing colors. Or, Dp does the judging. Mostly Peter just is. 

Deadpool holds him back when he tries to turn himself up. Peter kicks him. Hits him. ”I know you are stronger than me, baby Spider”, Dp notes, ”That’s how I know you don’t really think it would be of any use to rot behind bars. The legal system fucking sucks.”

And Peter asks him, ”Will I ever get it off? How do you deal with it?”

In which Dp answers, ”I honestly don’t know. But you are better than me. Maybe it’ll help.”

And Peter whispers, ”Will it ever go away”, as an answer to which Deadpool takes his hands and whispers, ”Just keep doing good. You’ll get the blood out, eventually. It’ll have to go away. I’ll make it go away.”

”It doesn’t work that way.”

”Hell, I’ll make it work that way.”

Peter wakes up every night. Deadpool holds him every night except when he’s out (breaking the law).

Peter doesn’t mean it but it happens anyways.

Peter wakes up every night. 

Peter doesn’t mean it but it happens anyways.


End file.
